At last
by Ietroitghetto66
Summary: My fourth fic hope ya like worked hard R+R


Hocykid45:yo sup everyone back with my fourth fic I'm hopein it will be longer then my others thanx to everyone who sent in reviews (gets sobby eyed) *sniff* your all to kind now I tied up all the others but will untie them for the story.  
  
Looks over sees everyone struggling to get loose (lol)  
  
Hocykid45:ok disclaimer time I don't own zoids or anything that owns zoids so don't sue on to the fic "I'll be there" (another classic B/L don't ask me to do anything else cept Br/N or J/P no H/L unless I lose a bet)  
  
  
  
Leena one day was out getting groceries for herself (this takes place 6 years later) she started remembering the good ol' days when she and her friends battled they had their moments though. She then remembered why the team broke up.  
  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Doc I think it's time for me to leave" Bit said. " But why Bit" Doc asked "cause I need some time alone to go back to my roots you know" (pretty predictable if you ask me I'm not that kind of person though I like being totally out of the blue anyways back to the fic)"yes I understand Bit" Doc said.  
  
  
  
"Team I have some bad news Bits leaving us" Doc told everyone after he assembled them. "WHAT THAT CAN'T HAPPEN"!!! "See Jamie you owe me $20 I told you she always liked him" Brad whispered to Jamie. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON BIT BRAD SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH"!!!!! [Sheesh] Brad thought. That night was hard for Leena after crying for 3 hours straight she had nightmares that all ended up with Bit saving her (how romantic).The next day they lost their battle and every one after that Brad got so fed up with it he quit and joined the Flugel team who had just made it into s class. Eventually Doc had to fire Jamie cause he was skyrocketing the phone bills with conversations with Pierce and he was spending way too much time with Pierce instead of working on the teams strategies. One time Doc walked in on them kissing not just kissing but making out! So he had to fire him but Pierce and him went off and made a team called the "Highfliers" which might I add is doing better the Flugel team. (I told you at the beginning I do Jierce (a reviewer's idea) things to so don't think woah that's out of subject).  
  
  
  
  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
Now she had a good job was living great but she never allowed herself to love anyone but Bit (how loyal). She got home and set the groceries on her counter flopped down in front of her TV flipped it to her soaps grabbed a box of tissues and sat to watch (your probably wondering what the tissues are for well you know how soap operas are). She was watching "lies and deception" (I don't know if that is real or not but if it is I don't own it). It was getting to the good part Tim had just told Maya that he was cheating on her with Macy when the phone rang. "Damn phone" she muttered to herself. "Hello" she asked when a familiar voice came over (no she doesn't have a vid-screen I said she had a good job not a million dollars and the person on the phone is not Bit sorry to all those expecting that) "Leena its Dad". "Oh hi daddy sup" "nothing much listen Leena I know you promised your soul to Bit (lol) but there is this boy I want you to meet". "I don't know Dad I mean I still hold a lot of feelings for Bit" "I know but sweetie you have got to get over him he's gone forever". "You don't know that" she said almost in tears shouting over the phone. "I'm sorry Leena I didn't mean to make you cry you don't have to meet the boys," Doc said sympathetically. "*Sniff* ok thanks daddy goodbye".  
  
  
  
1 Bit  
  
[Man long has it been since I saw her beautiful face and amazing smile] (Pretty corny but hey don't sue me). Bit was doin bad he had a few jobs but always got fired he now hung around billiard clubs and was always looking for a job. One day Ligar and him were looking for a town because he got thrown out of the other ones for starting fights in the local bars. He was walking in a desert when he spotted a neighborhood right out there with pavement and all (not likely but it's all I can think of in the morning). It was getting late so he decided maybe one of them would put him up for the night.  
  
  
  
He went from door to door but always was told "my house is already full". When he came to the last house he thought abut skipping it since they were probably full but he thought he'd give it a shot. He knocked on the door and (ohhh the suspense) wouldn't you know it Leena of all people stepped out of the house to greet that person.  
  
  
  
Leena's P.O.V.  
  
I was just washing the dishes when I heard a knock on the door I went to go see who it was and I was so shocked I could've fainted. It was Bit Cloud THE Bit Cloud who left 6 years ago and I could tell by his look that he too was surprised at seeing me. I saw that golden hair again those deep aqua green eyes a girl could get lost in and that smile made heart jump (if this is used don't sue please).  
  
  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
When the person came to the door I was surprised to see her again the girl that took my heart and made it so she was the center (corny again please forgive me) her long strawberry red hair her violet light shining eyes her luscious lips I so wanted to kiss but I restrained myself.  
  
  
  
My P.O.V. /narrator  
  
The two sat staring there then both muttered one thing Bit said "Leena" and Leena said "Bit". Then they hugged talking about how they missed eachother (this is so beautiful I love it *starts to cry* okay enough of that back to the fic). They went inside and chatted a bit then Bit asked if he could stay here over night she agreed so she set up the guestroom and they both headed off to bed.  
  
  
  
Leena's Dream  
  
"Where am I"? "You know where you are" said a mysterious voice. "No I don't now tell me" "no only if you admit your feelings". "I don't know who you are just leave me alone" she culed up in a ball and started to cry (poor Leena please don't flame me for that). Meamwhile Bit could hear Leena crying out his name so he ran into her room and saw Leena curled up on her bed sobbing.  
  
  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
"Leena are you alright"? "Yes" she said "just don't leave me please". "I won't Leena". "I had a horrible dream" Leena told him. "Its ok I'm here" I said rocking her gently back and forth. Then I worked up the courage to say "Leena I love you to much to let anything happen to you".  
  
  
  
Leena's P.O.V.  
  
"Did you say you love me" I asked he nodded. "Bit I love you to" as their lips met for the first time I pulled out a non-flash camera and took a picture I left them in eternal happiness. "You don't how long I've waited for that Bit said "me too me too".  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Hocy:howdja like my fic good bad you tell me so review this fic my fic. 


End file.
